


Awfully Confident

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Lucius and Severus are waiting for a meeting to begin
Kudos: 5





	Awfully Confident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by a prompt in the Death Eater Groupies Facebook group

Waiting on the Dark Lord to enter his dining room for a Death Eater meeting was not where Lucius saw himself, ever. Alas, here he was. He and Severus were waiting for the grand entrance the Dark Lord had taken to making when he summoned his forces.

“I can not believe these imbeciles are living in my Ancestral home. How much punishment do you think the Dark Lord would grace me with if I took out a few of them?” Lucius mumbled to Severus.

“I imagine more than you would want to endure. You think you are capable of disposing of any of them before one of these dunderheads gets a curse off at you?” Severus sneered.

“And you think you can? Awfully confident aren’t you?” scoffed Lucius.

“I can kill every person in this room before most of them have a chance to get to their feet. Skills like that do wonders for a person’s self confidence. I am a potions master, and they like to drink excessively,” Severus stated.

“Right you are old friend, right you are,” Lucius said, patting Severus on the back as the Dark Lord billowed into the room


End file.
